Blue Moonshine
by Imani Westwind
Summary: Takes place after the CartoonNetwork Series:When a stranger challanges him to a battle, a mysterious person saves Gene, Jim confronts this rescuer and they become friends. But will their friendship tear Gene and Jim's apart?
1. The Blood Letter

Prologue: The Blood Letter  
  
Starwind and Hawking Enterprises was closed and quiet save a couple snores from Gene. Light began to creep into the dark until it was as light as midday. Jim was the first to stir but was followed closely by Melfina.  
  
"How did you sleep Jim?" Melfina asked as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm?" Jim blankly answered  
  
"Oh, fine," he replied coming to his senses.  
  
Jim sat down at the table, feeling groggier than ever. The smell of breakfast cooking must have roused Gene, for seconds after Melfina turned the stove on, he stumbled into the room. Gene lethargically slumped into a seat beside Jim and asked his usual question:  
  
"What's to eat?"  
  
"I was cooking some eggs," Melfina said, turning her head to face Gene. Gene smiled and folded his arms behind his head. Just when it looked as though Gene was going to nod off, a knock came at the door.  
  
"What know?" Gene grumbled. He slid out off his seat and sauntered towards the door. Gene opened it to face a man his height and about his age.  
  
"Are you Gene Starwind?" the stranger asked. The stranger's voice had the deep and empty feel that you get from space. It sounded older than his appearance lead him to be.  
  
'Depends who wants to know," replied Gene mildly. The stranger blinked and stared calmly as if deciding something and then, as if to banish the idea from his head, he shook his head. His golden-brown hair sparkled idly in the sun. It hung low on the stranger's face and almost completely veiled his gray-blue eyes that shone lightheartedly.  
  
"A letter came for you," said the stranger who in the next motion shoved a letter into Gene's hands.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Gene demanded.  
  
"Just a kid trying to earn some extra cash by delivering mail," squeaked the boy, ducking to avoid Gene's fingers. "I didn't mean nothing, honest!"  
  
"Get out of here," Gene snarled. The boy didn't lose a second. He scampered of at breakneck speed, not daring to look back.  
  
Gene stepped inside and kicked the door shut with his foot. He sat down languidly in his chair and nonchalantly began to open the crumpled letter that had been unceremoniously forced into his hand.  
  
"Gene, did you have to be so hard on that boy?" Melfina asked while handing Jim a plate. "I am sure he was only trying to do his job." Gene ignored this comment and pulled out the letter from the envelope.  
  
Melfina passed Gene a plate of breakfast but he didn't notice it. He was absorbed in the letter that went like this:  
  
Gene Starwind,  
  
It has come to my attention that you no longer seem to be as much of an outlaw as you were some time ago. Maybe you have lost your dueling skills as well. Prove yourself. Meet me at the abandoned shipyard at sunup tomorrow. Show up or I will personally hunt you down.  
  
Jim, who had been reading over Gene's shoulder said "Look's like your in deep again." 


	2. Reloading the Gun

Chapter 1: Reloading the Gun  
  
Gene wandered idly around; staring listlessly at the selection of flamethrowers that the small shop had to offer while Jim was asking the owner about caster shells.  
  
"Gene, what ones do you want?" Jim called from the back of the shop.  
  
"A handful of nine and ten shells, ten regulars, and one of those new twenty shells," Gene replied promptly.  
  
"Do you know how much that is going to cost us?" Jim bellowed, his voice ricocheting off the walls of the small shop.  
  
"Come down will you!" Gene shouted back. "I have it covered." Gene turned to the owner. "How much for all that?" Gene asked, his voice languid again. The owner punched in some numbers on a small screen. "100 yen." Jim made a small sound that resembled that of a distressed mouse. Gene cuffed him and slid some money across the counter towards the owner. The owner handed Gene an ammo belt filled with Gene's order.  
  
"It is on the house," the owner replied to Gene and Jim's startled looks. Gene took it and undid the clasp. He pulled it around his waist before clasping it again. Gene made sure his cloak concealed it before leaving the shop. He didn't want to look conspicuous.  
  
Back at Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, Jim and Gene were having another argument.  
  
"You are not going out there alone," Jim shouted at Gene's suggestion.  
  
"It isn't an option for you to come," Gene retorted.  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed!"  
  
"What do I have to lose?"  
  
"Your life!"  
  
"Well my life would be a hell of a lot better without you."  
  
"Our friendship would be, too."  
  
"Maybe friendship isn't in my vocabulary."  
  
"You're right you don't know the meaning of the word friendship," Jim snapped.  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" Gene demanded, beside himself with anger.  
  
Jim and Gene stared spitefully at each other, opinions set and no compromises insight.  
  
Gene backed down first.  
  
"I'll take you with me on one condition, that you not help me in any way," Gene spat regretfully. "I don't want this guy to think I'm a coward who depends on children."  
  
"Fine," Jim snapped back.  
  
The argument had supposedly ended there but there was sometime tension building up between them and although they hate to admit it, their friendship is drawing to a close. 


	3. The Battle Begins at Sunup!

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins at Sunup!  
  
Gene stood in the center of the small frying-pan-like crater, checking all of his weapons thoroughly. Jim leaned against a chunk of rock and tapped on his small computer trying to find out who Gene's opponent might be.  
  
A man in his late twenties walked indifferently over towards the crater. He held his shoulders high but his head limp. He was dressed in a black cloak that concealed his clothes and any weapons that he might have. He stopped about ten feet from Gene and brought his head up to look at Gene. The challenger set his stance and made a quick finger motion towards Gene. Nothing happened. Gene laughed mockingly.  
  
"Is that all you came here to do?" Gene questioned sardonically. The stranger answered in a deep throat, calm reply.  
  
"Of course not." The stranger sprang forward and with equal grace, he brought the hilt of the gun he was holding behind his back down on Gene's head. Gene staggered backwards, stunned. The stranger wasted no time. In an adept flip backward, the stranger was reset with a strange looking gun. He fired and Gene ducked but it incised him just enough to break some ribs. Gene staggered to the side but in the same motion fired a #9 castor. The castor swerved off and instead of coming down on the opponent's head, is hit Jim's rock. Jim yelped and scrambled off.  
  
"Fuck, I should've listened to Jim, the bastard that he is," Gene murmured as he tried to stay on his feet and conscious. The effects of that last blow were setting in. The stranger began to chuckle and then swung his head back in a full-throated laugh. Gene felt himself getting angry.  
  
No one laughs at me and lives. Gene clenched his teeth and began to reach for his gun when a blue-colored, man-shaped blaze of radiant blue light stepped in between Gene and the stranger. The blaze clicked his tongue and said in a voice that made Gene think of Hilda.  
  
"Still pestering the weary, I see." Gene's opponent began to chuckle again but fired a shot instead of breaking out laughing. The blaze hooked back but the shot followed. The blaze swerved right and left, jumping and moving with incredible ease. The shot caught up with him and smashed into his shoulder and sent him flying to the ground. He recovered and bounced off the ground, heading towards the stranger. He reached with two hands behind his head and drew out a long, blue, cylinder-blade sword. He slashed at the stranger and shot away. Gene's opponent clutched his stomach and collapsed onto the ground, dead.  
  
Gene stared in awe and disbelief. The blaze sheathed his sword and whistled in the same, smooth motion. A large cat-like creature bounded over a rise and skidded to a halt in front of the blaze. It was large and muscular with a long tail that lashed back and forth apprehensively. It was a shining gold with black and silver rosettes fixed in a disorganized fashion. It panted heavily with gusts of steamy breathy escaping into the air.  
  
The blaze smiled at this new comer and the radiant blue light that seemed to surround him faded but only slightly. The blaze took the shape of a tall, stocky man with shimmering blue, long shaggy hair. Jim marveled at how similar Gene and this man were. It seemed to be that the only difference between them was the color of their hair and their clothes. The man was dressed in black some-what baggy pants, a black muscle tank that showed tan scarred skin and that had numerous pockets for storing guns and ammo was Jim's guess. He also wore black gloves, yellow boots that fastened with two straps and a blue cloak similar to Gene's.  
  
"You really should be careful about who your friends and enemies are," the man said. "There may come a time when friendship could be the distinction between life and death." He straddled the cat-creature, tucking his legs up against the creature's sides. He faced Gene again and grinned. "Try to be alive the next time I see you."  
  
The cat-creature began to lope away at a steady canter. When they were some distance away, Gene and his comrade heard "If anyone asks, say Blue Moonshine is keeping an eye on you."  
  
Gene pondered a bit on that but shook his head and said to Jim "Come on kiddo, lets go home." They walked side-by-side into the setting sun.  
  
  
  
It's not over yet! When Gene refuses to thank this mysterious character, Jim sets out to find him. Jim finds more of a family in "Blue Moonshine" then he ever has had in Gene and Gene gets jealous. Will Jim abandon Gene for this new arrival? Also, more info on who this new character really is. 


	4. Bottles of Beer and Musical Tears

Chapter 3: Bottles of Beer and Musical Tears  
  
Gene and Jim were at each other's throats, again. The argument was different this time.  
  
"He save your life, he deserves at least a thank-you!" Jim protested.  
  
"I could've managed without him." Gene said indolently.  
  
"Yeah, managed to get yourself killed."  
  
"Hey we don't even know where this guy lives!"  
  
"Well, there is ways of finding out!" Jim retorted after some hesitation.  
  
"You find him, I'll talk to him." Gene snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Saying this, Jim scampered out the door and slammed it behind him. Melfina was giving him sympathetic look.  
  
"What?" He asked her. She just shook her head and turned her back.  
  
"Everybody is a detractor." Gene muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, Jim was sitting on the floor of a phone booth with a phone book in his lap. He was scrolling down the names of various bars. He shook his head in disgust.  
  
"If this guy was an important or dangerous outlaw he would have a bar named after him." Jim murmured vaguely. He ran his finger down the list until he reached a bar named The Blue Moon.  
  
"I wonder..." Jim sighed. "Oh what the hell, it's probably the closest lead I'll get." Jim checked the address then stood, carefully replacing the heavy book on the metal shelf in the phone booth. He exited the booth and dashed down the street, dodging people as he went. He skidded to a halt in front of a large hovel with a blue neon sign that read: The Blue Moon. He sighed and pushed the door open.  
  
What he saw inside Jim never expected. Noise and cigarette smoke filled the air. A variety of people wearing all kinds of clothes were seated in wooden chairs around stained tables covered in playing cards. A long, wooden counter was set up at one end of the room with small, occupied bar stools placed in front of it. No one seemed to notice that Jim had entered except for the man behind the counter. The man leaped over the counter, again with no one even looking up. The man was tall and stocky, easily a foot taller than Gene. He had shaggy, black, matted hair and clouded brown eyes. His tan skin showed off a white scar that ran from his hairline, across his eye and stopped midway on his cheek. His eye seemed unaffected by this culvert on an otherwise scar-less face.  
  
"Why ya 'ere kid, Yer a lil' young fer dis place, hmm?" The man's speech was heavy with accent but he sounded each syllable with fervor.  
  
"I c-came here to f-find out where an outlaw lives, I need to thank him." Jim stammered, frightened by this man's friendliness. The bar tender let out a full-throated roar of a laugh which started Jim immensely.  
  
"Nothin' but a stammerin' lil' kid lookin' fer an outlaw? Dat all?" The man asked, his unscathed eye peering at him drolly. Jim nodded. "A'right den, which one?" The bar tender asked in his same diluted tone. Jim gulped.  
  
"Blue Moonshine." The bar went quiet. The bar tender was the first to speak.  
  
"Yer sure dat da right outlaw?" Jim nodded. The bar tender cleared his throat and spoke in a clear, unaccented voice. " He has a heart of gold, a mind of steel, an iron grasp, and ruthless strength. He is dignified and benevolent yet sardonic and cruel. He is the pride and the fear of all outlaws. With awe in our voices we call him Blue Moonshine." He returned to his slang speech and continued. "Me da only who know where 'e lives, swear me it 'portant."  
  
"It is important." Jim said beginning to become impatient.  
  
"A'right, a'right, don't be gettin' yer hackles up now." The man leaned down and whispered the address into Jim ear. Jim's face lit up, he lived only a couple blocks away from Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. "Now git out o' 'ere, befer ye' get en trouble." Jim nodded and thanked the man.  
  
Jim was breathing deep outside the bar, trying to replace the smoky air in his lungs for clean air. Once he was refreshed, he speed off at a sprint, his feet slapping the now empty street.  
  
Jim slowed to a walk as he reached the white cement building that should be the outlaw's home. He sighed and approached the wooden door. It was open a crack so Jim slid inside.  
  
Inside the prosaic building was none other than Blue Moonshine. He had lost his blue aura and was lounging on a couch on one side of the room strumming a guitar that sat in his lap. He was singing in a sweet tenor voice and the song went something like this:  
  
You're liven' your life in peace and harmony\making your own decisions\that's how its got to be\for you and me\so many people running 'round and 'round\got no sense of logic\I see lies in the eyes of a stranger\your liven' in danger\I see lies in the eyes of a stranger\your liven' in danger\People are the same today as they used to be\the same expectations\so high no one can reach that high\not I nor you can satisfy today\they never get enough\I see lies in the eyes of a stranger\your liven' in danger\I see lies in the eyes of a stranger\your liven' in danger\I see lies in the eyes of the stranger\your liven' in danger\People are they same today as they used to be\they never get enough\ I see lies in the eyes of a stranger\you've been liven' in danger\'cause I see the lies\in your eyes.  
  
His voice dropped and the singer yawned. He swung of the couch and left the room. Jim had almost fallen asleep in the doorway. His music was so soothing. Jim felt someone's hand rest on his forehead. Jim opened his eyes to see the messenger who had delivered the letter two days ago.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jim demanded as he knocked the boy's hand away. The boy looked displeased but his eyes laughed.  
  
"The same should be asked of you," the boy said pulling himself into a silver jacket. Other than that and his silver boots, the boy was dressed in black pants that hugged his skin and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Damn it Katzuma!" a voice yelled from a nearby room. The door of that room swung open and Blue Moonshine stormed into the room flashing blue. The boy, apparently called Katzuma, winced. Blue Moonshine opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. His flashing blue outline subsided and Blue Moonshine relaxed.  
  
"Hello Jim, nice to see you," Blue Moonshine said as he shooed Katzuma away.  
  
"Hey, how do you know my name?" Jim asked as Blue Moonshine put his arm around Jim's shoulders.  
  
"Come and sit down and we'll talk," Blue Moonshine said ignoring Jim's question.  
  
  
  
While Jim converses with Blue Moonshine and learns some important information, Gene does some snooping of his own. When he breaks into Blue Moonshine's house and unlocks a deadly and terrifying secret about Katzuma. How will Blue Moonshine handle this? More importantly, how will Jim handle it? Prepare yourself for the next chapter in Blue Moonshine. 


	5. Living in Danger

Chapter 4: Living in Danger  
  
Jim sat at the wooden table in Blue Moonshine's house as Blue Moonshine prepared tea for Jim and himself. Jim sighed. He was very confused and things were going to fast for him.  
  
"So," Blue Moonshine said, pouring the steaming water into a cup. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to thank you for saving my friend's life," Jim said bluntly. Blue Moonshine chuckled as he set the steaming tea before Jim and took a seat. Jim was about to drink it but Blue Moonshine stopped him.  
  
"It's still circulating," Blue Moonshine said. "Now wouldn't it be nice if you knew more about me?" Jim said nothing as he stared into his cup.  
  
"Let me see..." Blue Moonshine paused. "When I was about your age, I decided I wanted to be an outlaw. Katzuma, who was staying with me at the time, wanted to come. So, we both ran away from home. I needed money badly. We went into dealings with Hot-Ice Hilda. One day, we were retrieving chemicals that the pirates stole. They spilled on us and Hilda abandoned us. We began to mutate. I became able to charge up and increase my speed, strength and agility. Katzuma was able to shape shift. Of course, there were side effects. When I charge up or when I display intense emotions, an aura of color surrounds me. If Katzuma stays in a form for more than twenty- four hours, he is stuck in that form forever. So, any more you want to know?" Jim just stared at the older man but Blue Moonshine just smiled.  
  
"Did you ever see your family again and where did you get that sword?" Jim asked pointing to the sword strapped to Blue Moonshine's back.  
  
"My father made this sword out of pure, raw energy that is also chemically implanted in me but never did see my family again because they were killed by pirates," Blue Moonshine said forlornly.  
  
"I see," Jim said, sipping his now cool tea. Another though came to him. "How do you know my name?" The man threw back his head and laughed, his shaggy, indigo blue hair swaying across his tan face. When he recovered, his eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
"You're my cousin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gene looked at the mundane building Jim had entered. He moved in the shadow the building until he was hidden from the road. Above his head was a small, open window. Gene jumped and grabbed the sill. He pulled himself half way in but then fell the rest of the way. He smashed his head against the floor and flipped over.  
  
"OOOWWW!!!" Gene yelled. He sat up, rubbing his head. He noticed that he was in a bedroom. On one side of the room was a bed and on the other was a desk. Gene stood and moved towards the desk. He rummaged through it, pulling out drawers and ruffling through papers. Gene noticed a paper that said "Kypirconium Mutations."  
  
Hmmm, didn't the pirates steal that from Hilda a long time ago? Gene mused.  
  
He lifted the paper and sat down upon the bed. It read:  
  
The chemical Kypirconium can cause both good and bad mutations. For younger people, the effects tend to be more astronomical than the effects in adults. The most common good side is the person will be able to shape shift. The downside effect would be that whenever that person comes in contact with a castor shell or a castor shell wound, they will go crazy and kill everyone the have ever met or known.  
  
Gene stopped reading. He couldn't understand why these people would have this in their house. But he was determined to find out. Gene slid through the door, the paper in his hand. At the hallway where the stairs were, there was an opening. Gene looked down and saw the leopard-thing on the couch but now it looked human. Not far away, Blue Moonshine and Jim conversed at a table.  
  
Suddenly, it all came together. Gene knew what to do. He pulled a castor gun from beneath his cloak and loaded it. He leapt over the railing and landed between the table and the couch, his gun pointed right at Katzuma.  
  
Jim jumped from his seat. Blue Moonshine placed a firm hand on Jim's shoulder but Jim feel him shaking in anger.  
  
"Gene what are you doing?" Jim asked. Gene clenched the gun tighter, his jaw set.  
  
"It's for your own good, just trust me," Gene growled as he tossed the paper to Blue Moonshine.  
  
"How could this be good?" Jim yelled furiously. Blue Moonshine glanced at Katzuma but quickly read the paper. Blue Moonshine gasped in horror.  
  
"Are you mad?" Blue Moonshine roared as he pounced on Gene. Gene fired but Blue Moonshine hit Gene's arm and the bullet swerved. The bullet hit Jim in the shoulder. Jim cried out as he sunk to the floor.  
  
Blue Moonshine took Gene's castor gun and flung it out of Gene's reach. He returned to Jim who was now lying on the floor. Blue Moonshine pulled off Jim's bloodstained shirt so he could look at the wound. The bullet had nicked his arm but it tore a major muscle in his upper arm. Blue Moonshine rinsed the wound with water as Jim writhed beneath him. He bandaged him and laid him on the couch.  
  
Gene had recovered his castor gun and fled. Blue Moonshine knew better than to chase him. He would come around in his own time.  
  
Katzuma poked his head out Blue Moonshine's bedroom door. Tears had stained his pale face and his hair was matted and unkempt. Katzuma ran to Blue Moonshine and threw his arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Katzuma managed to say through choked tears. Blue Moonshine put him down and stared at him.  
  
"Why?" Blue Moonshine began, his voice soft. "Why didn't you tell me?" Katzuma gritted his teeth. Blue Moonshine's expression tightened in grim determination.  
  
"You deal with castor wounds every day yet you decided to keep this from me?" Blue Moonshine asked, his voice rising in anger. Katzuma stared at him. Blue Moonshine drew his calloused hand back and forcefully hit Katzuma across the face. Katzuma's pale face was shattered by Blue Moonshine powerful strike. Yet, Katzuma just stood there, letting blood drip off his ruined appearance.  
  
"I wasn't planning on going crazy," Katzuma's voice was weak and choked. "I was going to spend my life with you." Katzuma lifted his bruised face, his eyes penetrating and severe. With that, he turned and fled.  
  
Katzuma ran and kept on running. He didn't bother to look up; he just picked a direction and ran. Tears streamed down his blood-spattered cheeks and his face stung where the salty tears mingled with the blood.  
  
A person's body blocked his path and sent him flying into the dust. The person knelt and forcibly pulled him to his feet.  
  
'"Next time, look where your going," spat the person. Katzuma looked into the nonentity's eyes. It was Gene, the person who, in a matter of seconds, had ruined his lifelong friendship with Blue Moonshine. Katzuma snarled his upper lip quivering. Gene laughed dauntingly.  
  
"Not so tough with your face torn up, are you?" Gene drawled menacingly. Gene sighed and cursed himself inwardly. Gene shoved Katzuma gently towards a nearby abandoned lean-to as rain began to fall.  
  
"Hurry up, its starting to rain," Gene muttered. He gave Katzuma one last push into the lean-to before turning. Lightning crossed hi vision and a distant memory returned.  
  
Gene sat in a corner of a spaceship repair shop, playing nonchalantly. A boy about his age came over and sat down next to him. The boy had marvelous blue hair and sparkling gray eyes. The boy smiled and said  
  
"Hi, how old are you? I'm five." He held up five fingers. Gene mimicked the gesture.  
  
"Me too." Gene spoke carefully to this child. Inwardly, he considered people who were not outlaws abhorrent. Some how this boy was different...  
  
Gene blinked and the memory faded leaving only a distant feeling of loneliness.  
  
  
  
Friendships began to collapse as new acquaintances are made. Little do these four know that a foe is coming that will only be defeated with the use of their combined efforts. But will they unite in time? Read the next chapter and find out! 


End file.
